


Krampus

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Big o monster dick, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bondage, Calling Card, Chains, Choking, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Gore, Hand Jobs, Hostage Situations, I am not nice to Wilson whoops again, Investor!Maxwell, Kidnap the Wilson boy tie him in a bag, Kidnapping, Krampus Green Goblins Maxwell, Krampus!Maxwell, M/M, Maxwell always flirting, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Names, Protective Wagstaff, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Science, Science Experiments, Scientist!Wilson, Sexual Harassment, Temptation, There's always rape when i write Maxwil whoops, This is like a bad scifi movie, Two minds are better than one but maybe not in this situation, Wilson having none of that, Wilwes at the very very end, attempted rescue, like he's actually a scientist and not a wannabe, so much flirting maxwell stop, suffocation, that was a dumb tag lol, yup one of those fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: “Krampus is missing DNA. I don’t know how it happened, but it did and now it’s scattered like a bunch of puzzle pieces. None of them are connecting with each other because of it. This result is causing the creature to slowly disintegrate.”Several weeks passed since Wilson administered Maxwell’s DNA to the creature. Days went by and they noticed the creature’s body was changing. It’s animal-like form morphed into a human like one. It started to grow and shape uncannily like Maxwell. After running a few tests they were able to see Maxwell’s DNA was dominating over the others.Wagstaff approached Maxwell with a question, “Mr. Carter, how would you like to go inside the creature’s mind?”Maxwell’s activity did just as Wagstaff hoped: it jolted activity in the comatose being. Any time Wilson was in the room it’s eyes followed him. When he was close it sometimes pressed it’s hand against the glass and stared. Majority of the time, Wilson was unaware of its gaze but other times he’d look up from his desk and see it staring at him for a moment before it shut its eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Another fic meant to be a one shot that ends up into being multi-chapter. I'm just gonna give up on one shots since I clearly like writing a ton of detail and plot points. 
> 
> Quick note: This Krampus is based off the folklore where he had nothing to do with Santa or Christmas and was just an evil bastard.

Wilson stood in front of the tall cylinder observation tank. He glanced up from his clipboard to examine the being inside. He tilted his head to the side, eyes scanning up and down, observing the form within.

The creature inside was disgusting. Blood red skin with a long snake-like tail. It’s fat body hairy all over. Its head a mix between a dog and deer. It had a curled petite goatee, large curled horns on the top of its head with deer-like ears. It’s legs like a horse’s hind ones with feathered ankles and cloven hooves. Around its wrists were bracers that looked more like handcuffs than anything and a silver chain around its waist, wearing it like a belt.

The creature was found in Austria in one of the newly discovered caves frozen in a block of ice. The locals weren’t sure what to do with it until one of their scientists observed the creature and realized what it was. The creature once known as the Horned God of the Witches or better known as Krampus. They easily wanted to get rid of it once they’d realized the folklore creature was real. A wealthy man from New York was visiting the area and took interest in the being. The people of Austria gladly gave the creature away to the wealthy man. The man shipped the creature back to the States and hired [Voxola ](https://dontstarve.fandom.com/wiki/Radio)Laboratory to study and possibly bring back to life.

“How’s it looking, my boy?” a voice stirred Wilson from his thoughts.

Wilson smiled at his boss Professor Robert Wagstaff. “No changes, sir.”

“Nothing at all?” Wagstaff huffed unhappily.

Wagstaff was a man Wilson looked up to. He was a mentor to the young scientist. He was a kindhearted and gentle soul. He was an elder man in his late 60’s. He wore giant glasses for his nearsighted eyes making them seem bigger than they were. He had crazy hair that took off in every direction. It was almost shaped like Wilson’s but unlike him Wagstaff didn’t style his. He had a bushy moustache and a bush of a beard under his bottom lip.

“Well-” The old man ruffled through his crazy hair. “-our investor isn’t going to be pleased to hear that.” He patted Wilson on the shoulder. “Alright, my boy, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Wilson smiled at his boss and continued scribbling down the notes still floating through his mind. Once finished he glanced at the machines the creature was hooked to making sure everything was as it should be if it wasn’t improving. After taking additionally notes he returned to his desk in the back of the round room and began typing up his notes on the creature.

The circled room around him was huge and white. The lighting bright enough to take notes but not to strain your eyes. There were desks circled around the preservation tank. The room itself was buzzing with other scientists all conversing with each other. Most about the Krampus while others were off topics.

The room fell silent as the investor and his little group barged into the room. Maxwell Carter, one of the wealthiest men in the city. He was on the cover of Time Magazine as well as many “most attractive men” magazines. He had perfect light skin complexion. His facial features were sharp; high cheekbones, well chiseled jawline. He had an aquiline nose and thick cupid bow lips. He had onyx colored eyes with light bags under them making them pop up out a bit more. His hair so black it looked like someone spilled ink over his head. It was slicked sideways with sheen glistening brighter than the room’s lighting. His body tall and built, not super ripped but his shoulders were broad, and you could tell there was muscle underneath his dusty purple pinstripe suit. He was well put together with a regal mannerism about him. He radiated wealth and success. 

The scientists started to mumble as their investor strolled in with an elegant strut. If he were a king, then the scientists were peasants bowing before him as he passed. It was much of an influence. The female scientists giggled and sighed dreamily as the man strutted by. Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head and continued typing.

“Wagstaff!” Maxwell called as he reached the tank. The man’s followers halted behind him except for his female assistant, Charlie. She stood ever loyally at his side.

The old man turned from one of the senior scientists he was speaking with. He adjusted his glasses and saw Maxwell standing impatiently. “Oh! Mr. Carter, we weren’t expecting you today.”

Maxwell stared deadpanned at him. “Say pal, do I need to be invited to check in on _my_ investment?”

Wagstaff shook his head frantically. “No, sir! Not at all! You are always welcome in my research lab!”

“As I thought, now then-” he glanced at the creature inside the tank. “-what’s the status on the Krampus?”

Wagstaff began filling in his investor and partners of the progress so far. They managed to completely defrost the creature and was now preserved in the liquid tank. The creature was hooked up to a bunch of machines that analyzed brain waves, heartbeat and other vital organs. 

“It has a strong heartbeat but not much brain activity I’m afraid.” Wagstaff finished filling in Maxwell.

The man nodded in approval. “I only care if the creature is alive. Now my fellow partners and Charlie would like to ask you some questions.”

Wagstaff nodded and smiled. “Yes, of course. Please feel free to roam around the lab, Mr. Carter.”

Maxwell smiled. “I will do just that.” he nodded towards Charlie and the other men before he stepped away from the group and started walking around.

He walked around with hands clasped behind his back, gazing at the activities his employees were performing in feigned interest. He didn’t care at all what they were doing. Nothing what they were doing was of interest to him. He didn’t care about the little nerds with their numbers and data. The only thing of interest to him was the creature he invested in.

Well, and one more thing.

Maxwell came across a particular desk and leaned against it. He grinned and said, “Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite scientist.”

Wilson huffed. He glanced up at the investor. “Hello, Mr. Carter.” he greeted him dully.

“Say pal, call me Maxwell.” His eyes flickering up and down the boy’s face. “My my, aren’t you looking ravishing today.”

Wilson arched a brow. Last time he looked at his reflection he had bags under his eyes and forgot to shave so now he had stubble along his jaw. “Hardly.”

“Now now, doll, don’t be humble.” The investor leaned closer to the scientist. 

Wilson leaned away. The scent of cigars and rich cologne filling his nostrils. “I’m not being humble, Mr. Carter, I’m being honest.”

“You do yourself too little credit, Mr. Higgsbury. Your face is rather…” Maxwell glided a finger along his jawline. Wilson recoiled. “Irresistible.”

Wilson leaned back trying to get away from the unwanted caress, however, he scooted off the seat and began to fall out of his chair. Maxwell was quick to react and swooped in, catching Wilson by the nape of his neck with a firm grip. His other hand landing between Wilson’s legs. Wilson’s body tensed; breath sucked in from the sudden contact. His brown eyes wide with the realization of how close the investor was to him and how he had nowhere to escape.

“Be careful, my dear scientist. We wouldn’t want you out of commission even for a day.” Maxwell smiled a nasty grin while his hand grazed over Wilson’s thigh. Wilson’s face contorted to a mix of anger and disgust. “Then who would I visit?”

“How about the creature you hired us to study? Isn’t that what you invested your _money_ on? You shouldn’t lose focus on your investment.” He squared his chin and clenched his teeth while meeting Maxwell’s gaze with a glare. 

Maxwell only widened his smirk. “Trust me, my dear Higgsbury, I haven’t lost my focus.” 

He released his grip on Wilson’s neck and stood up straight. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief and readjusted himself in his chair. He shot another glare at Maxwell.

The man’s smile grew. “Who’s to say I can’t invest in more than one thing?” Maxwell reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card, placing it on his desk. He turned to walk away but paused to peer over his shoulder. “I look forward to your call, Wilson Higgsbury.” He winked with a chuckled then continued walking towards Charlie and the others.

Wilson shook his head and watched Maxwell leave. A shiver ran up his spine and he trembled. He despised that man.

His brown eyes glanced down to the card left on his desk. It had Maxwell’s full name, email address, business address and personal cell phone. Wilson stared at the card unimpressed. He glanced up to see Maxwell and his crew exiting the building but not without throwing one last glance his way. When their eyes met Maxwell winked at him again before they left the laboratory.

The scientist glowered. He crumbled up the card and discarded it in the trash. He exhaled deeply and ran his hands over his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced up to see a few of the other scientists staring at him. Some gaping while others glowered. Mostly the senior scientists glared at him. They envied him. They envied his relationship with the boss and the investor. In all honesty, Wilson wished it was them Maxwell was interested in. He didn’t understand at all what the investor saw in him. He was just a regular ol’ geneticist. His job was just to analyze the Krampus’ DNA, RNA, Chromosomes and other key components. There were at least three other geneticists, much more attractive than Wilson could ever hope to be. Why did Maxwell choose to flirt with _him_ of them all?

Wilson shook his head. His brown eyes fell over the small oil painting of Notre Dame framed on his desk. The irritation washing away from him like the rain in the portrait. He smiled and touched the glass that protected the painting, wishing he could be there rather than here. He sighed and returned his attention to his computer screen. He printed out his analysis notes before collecting them and going over to his fellow geneticist to compare their combined research.

* * *

Several weeks passed and there wasn’t much progress on the Krampus. It was still alive but not much changed. It’s vital signs strong but still no brain activity. There were a few times when Wagstaff ordered for further brain research on the beast, but the information showed nothing.

It was simple to say the lab was stressed out, especially Wagstaff. Not only was he failing in this rare study, but he also had a very unhappy investor breathing down his neck. Any time Maxwell entered the lab Wilson was sure to either hide or leave the room. Probably for Wagstaff’s sake he should’ve remained in the room so the wealthy man could calm down by flirting with Wilson. 

However, one day Wilson entered the lab and to his utter dismay saw the man in the room. Fortunately, he was surrounded by his partners and other scientists, all talking and giving him demanded the update. Wilson frowned and bit his lip, considering what he should do. He really needed to type his report for Wagstaff but if he stayed Maxwell would surely attempt to flirt with him. He glanced at the tank in the center, watching as Maxwell gave Wagstaff hell again. He sighed and moved towards his seat. The least he could do for his mentor was put up with Maxwell’s annoying flirting for a bit.

Wilson sat down at his desk and started typing up his report. He was able to continue his report without interruption until he heard Maxwell yell at Wagstaff. Wilson glanced up to watch the commotion. 

“It’s been over a month!” Maxwell snapped at Wagstaff. 

“Sir, these things take time! You’ve hired my lab to study this creature and we are!” Wagstaff snapped back. He glared back at the taller man, adjusting his glasses as he did. “This creature is one of folklore; it shouldn’t even exist! We are doing our best to arouse it from its comatose state but we’ve yet to find the source. Until then all we can do is study and try to stir it.” He tilted his head and stared up at the taller man with curiosity. “What is it you want us to find in this creature, Mr. Carter?”

Maxwell smiled. “I want you to find a way to get my name back in the headlines.”

Wilson scoffed and rolled his eyes. He found _that_ hard to believe. The man was already on magazine covers. He was one of the wealthiest men in New York as well as most eligible bachelors. His name was already all over the internet for buying and investing in it. There had to be something else but then again, the man did have a huge ego. Maybe he really did just want his name in the news again.

Wagstaff sighed deeply. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Very well, Mr. Carter. I will find you something to get your name back in the headlines.” then mumbled. “As if buying a creature of folklore wasn’t worth something as it is.”

“What was that?” Maxwell snapped.

Again, the elder man sighed. “Nothing, sir.” He placed his glasses back on.

“As I thought.” Maxwell looked over at Charlie. “Let’s go.” He turned and began making his way out of the lab. 

Maxwell began walking towards the exit with his crew in tow. He kept his head forward until he glanced sideways in Wilson’s direction. The moment he laid eyes on the small scientist he halted in his tracks. He exchanged a brief conversation with Charlie and the others before he departed from them and made his way towards him. 

Wilson sighed heavily and prepared for the unwanted conversation. 

The investor approached Wilson’s desk and leaned against it. Wilson ignored him, continuing to type away as if the man wasn’t practically sitting on his desk. 

“Say pal, you never called.” He said after the smaller failed to acknowledge him.

Wilson kept his face on the computer screen. “Yeah ‘cause I threw your number away in the trash.”

Maxwell’s face darkened. He clenched his jaw. “Why would you do that?” His voice was low and dangerous however it failed to stir a reaction from the boy. 

“Obviously if I threw it away it means I didn’t want it.” Wilson retorted sarcastically. He glanced up. “I have no intention of calling you.”

The man’s face grew darker as he processed the words. His eyes glistened with anger for being rejected. He leaned forward invading Wilson’s space again. 

“And why is that, doll?” His voice deep in attempt of seduction. “Do I not appeal to you?”

“No, you don’t.” Wilson smirked. “You’re not my type.”

Maxwell flashed him a challenging smile. “I am everyone’s type.”

Wilson arched a brow. “Your money makes you everyone’s type not your personality.”

Maxwell chuckled. “It helps yes but I assure you, my dear Higgsbury, an evening with me and you’ll change your mind.” He leaned close to his ear. “I assure you.”

The scientist shuttered. Maxwell’s voice succeeded in an outbreak of goosebumps. He blushed and looked away. 

The man grinned; pleased with the reaction he received. He pulled away and dipped into his jacket pocket, pulling another card and placing it on his desk. “Give me a try.” His voice husk and velvet. He winked and pulled away from the smaller male and walked towards his group. He chuckled at the image of Wilson’s red face and ears. 

He reached his group and proceeded to walk out as if nothing happened. 

“Sir, why are you bothering with that nerd?” One of his partners asked, trailing after the tall man. “He’s rejected you every time you hit on him.”

“He’s mediocre looking.” Another mentioned.

“They’re right, Maxwell. You’ve gone after far more attractive people before.” Charlie chimed in. “What makes him different?”

Maxwell chuckled. “The harder to catch the better the taste. I’ll get him yet and when I do, he will be the sweetest I’ve ever tasted.”

* * *

Wilson stood in front of the preservation tank. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He was running on 6 hours of sleep for the past 4 days. 

The division was under pressure from Maxwell squeezing them to find something on the Krampus. Over the course of the month they were running tests and staying late trying to understand the creature. 

Wilson was the only scientist left in the lab at 2 am. There were supposed to be others with him, but they left it for Wilson to do out of envy for his relationship with Wagstaff. Wilson didn’t care. He was simply trying to do his job. It wasn’t his fault his boss and him clicked better than with the other scientists. Out of spite he wasn’t going to do theirs. He had his own shit to do. Like figure out why the creature was dying. 

He yawned again and started messing with one of the machines hooked up to the creature. He sighed sadly and scribbled down his observation. 

The door to the lab opened and Wilson heard someone approaching. He didn’t look up from his clipboard. He assumed it was one of his fellow workers until he heard that voice. “Well well, what have we here?”

Wilson tensed. He glanced over his shoulder with reluctance and saw the man—alone— heading his way.

“Mr. Carter, it’s two in the morning. What on earth are you doing here?” inquired the scientist. He threw him a look. “I hope you’re not stalking me.”

Maxwell laughed. “You found me out.”

“I hope you’re joking.” Wilson replied with exhaustion. He wasn’t in the mood for this.

Maxwell walked over and wrapped his arm around Wilson’s shoulders, pulling him into his body. “I am, darling, relax.”

Wilson shrugged off his arm and repeated his previous question. “What’re you doing here?”

Maxwell shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to come in and see my investment.” He took a step closer towards the creature inside the tank. His black eyes observing it’s still form. He fell over its form noticing its color seemed dull and skinny. He glanced over his shoulder and stared at the unsuspecting scientist. His black eyes absorbed the young man. His tired eyes glued to the clipboard he was writing on. His hair was messy and had bags under his eyes. He scanned over his body, hungering for the thin frame in the lab coat. He smiled hungerly. “And to my utter surprise I find my favorite scientist.” He turned and took a step towards the boy. Face darkening with lust. “Completely alone. Completely vulnerable.”

The scientist looked up and frowned at that.

Maxwell chuckled and stared at him hungerly. He tilted his head to the side. “Say pal, I never got your call.”

Wilson rolled his eyes and continued scribbling down on his clipboard. “Mr. Carter, I told you about a month ago I’m not interested.”

He saw Maxwell creeping towards him with hungry eyes. Fear flashed through his brown eyes. He quickly turned away and proceeded towards his desk. However, Maxwell was quick. He reached out and grabbed Wilson’s wrist. He whirled the scientist around, other hand falling to his waist. He pulled the smaller male closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Wilson narrowed his eyes and pushed against his chest, attempting to free himself from the taller man.

“Let go of me, Maxwell!” Wilson demanded, continuing to struggle against him.

A delighted grin grew on Maxwell’s lips. “My dear, you finally called me by my name.” he chuckled then gripped Wilson’s chin forcing him closer towards his face. “It only took three months. Come now my dear, give me one chance, hm? One evening with me. A candlelight dinner under the night sky, the caress of violin strings singing to us as we eat. Isn’t it romantic?”

Wilson recoiled his chin from the man’s grip and glared. “Even if I said yes, what makes you think I have any free time to spare? Did you forget about all the pressure you’re putting on everyone to find something for your fame and glory?” He snapped. The weariness and lack of sleep was kicking in and making him mad. He shoved Maxwell away and pointed in the man’s face. “I haven’t had _any_ free time since you started pressuring us! I’ve only had a combined amount of six hours in the past four days!”

Maxwell arched a brow and stared at him a little amused at the rant. He chuckled and asked, “How about a coffee date then?”

The small scientist fumed at the question. His face red with anger. He was about to explode and go off on the tall man until the machines for the Krampus began going off. Both men turned towards the commotion and Wilson sped off to examine the machine. 

“What’s going on?” Maxwell asked, eyes scanning over the creature searching for something wrong. 

Wilson shook his head, eyes examining the creature and readings from the machine. “I had a hypothesis and it looks like I was right.” 

Maxwell looked at the smaller. “What would that be, pal?”

Wilson managed to silence the machines before he answered with a heavy sigh. “Krampus is missing DNA. I don’t know how it happened, but it did and now it’s scattered like a bunch of puzzle pieces. None of them are connecting with each other because of it. This result is causing the creature to slowly disintegrate.”

The investor growled at this. “Why has no one mentioned this to me?”

“No one else knows. Like I stated, it was a hypothesis of mine.”

“What you’re telling me is my investment is dying because you didn’t tell Wagstaff this vital information?” He snapped. 

Wilson glared up at him. “It was a hypothesis: a guess! I wanted to be sure it was true before I said anything to the professor!” He snapped back. 

Maxwell placed his hands on his hips. “What do you propose to do to save my investment, Higgsbury?”

The scientist sighed wearily and ran his fingerless gloves through his mane of hair. “I have a theory.”

“And that is?” The taller male arched a brow.

Wilson glanced up at the man beside him then down at his clipboard. “If I can find DNA that’s compatible to Krampus it should work.” He moved towards the machine and started pressing buttons on the machine’s keyboard. 

Maxwell stepped closer to the tank and watched as a machine hand stretched towards the comatose creature and inserted a needle to it, drawing blood. His eyes shifted to the smaller male, grabbing a vial filled with blood out of the machine. The boy turned and looked up at Maxwell with those tired golden-brown eyes. Eyes that reminded the rich man of the finest brandy. He wanted to drink in those eyes and the rest of the small thin man. 

“I’ll run this into the computer and see if we have any DNA in the system compatible with the Krampus. There should be something for a creature with half goat in it.” He placed the vial in his lab coat. “I’ll go run some tests.”

He started walking towards one of the rooms off the central lab. He glanced at Maxwell when he noticed the man following. He threw him a look. “What are you doing?”

“Following you obviously. I’ve spent over a million on this creature. I’m going to make sure you do everything to save my investment.”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “I guess I understand that.” He said stubbornly and glowered with a slight pout. 

Maxwell smiled and hummed in delight. Seeing the cute pout on such a cute face made him tingle with desire. 

The two reached the back where it looked like an actual lab rather than a round room with desks. Wilson placed the vial inside the machine and allowed it to analyze. He was aware how uncomfortably close Maxwell was to him as the man acted like he understood what was said on the screen. His gloved hand rested on the back of Wilson’s chair, acting as support until it slowly trailed along his spine and rested on his shoulder. The scientist growled and shrugged it off, but Maxwell’s hand returned and began rubbing circles in his shoulder which to Wilson’s dismay felt unbelievably good. He tried to deny the feeling, but his back was so tense and full of knots. He accidentally allowed himself to relax into the man’s hold. 

He dozed off slightly under the man’s touch. The sound of beeping pulling him from his dazed state. He jolted and noticed Maxwell had both his hands on his shoulders, rubbing away the knots. His top vest buttons were undone as well as his white sleeved shirt, some of his chest hair exposed. He quickly smacked the man’s hands away, glaring over his shoulder at him for taking advantage of his exhaustion. Maxwell shrugged sheepishly. 

Wilson growled, rolling his eyes and went to the machine to read what it found. He frowned. “This isn’t good.”

“What is it?” inquired the investor.

“Nothing is compatible with Krampus’ DNA not even from a goat and this creature is half goat!”

Maxwell frowned as well. “Nothing at all? What did you run with it?”

Wilson rubbed his eyes. “Mostly animals: goats, dogs, wolves, deer; anything resembling it but nothing.”

“What about human?”

Wilson glanced over at him with an arched brow. “Human DNA?”

“Why yes. Say pal, isn’t it half human as well?”

The scientist scratched his head. “It’s more complicated than that. It has a little bit of human DNA, but this creature isn’t like the Krampus we all know. It’s not half goat, half human. It doesn’t look human at all, but it does have a little bit of human DNA. I don’t know, this thing doesn’t make sense.”

“Try it with human DNA.” ordered the man.

“There isn’t any human DNA in the system.”

Maxwell stared at him with a disbelieving expression. “You’re telling me there isn’t a single sample of human DNA in your science system?”

Wilson shook his head. “Professor Wagstaff-”

Maxwell held his hand up and interrupted with, “I don’t care what that wild maned man said. You are going to use human DNA.” He removed his glove and offered his wrist. “You’re going to use mine.”

The scientist gawked between the man’s hand and face. “You want me to use _your_ DNA?”

“Say pal, did I stutter? Now do it.” He ordered with authority.

Wilson huffed but obeyed. He got up from the chair and moved over to the cabinet they kept fresh syringes then returned to Maxwell. He slipped on gloves then asked the man to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeve. Maxwell did what was asked; removing and folding his jacket neatly over his shoulder then rolled up the sleeve just up to the elbow. The smaller male brought the syringe over a vein in his arm and withdrew blood from the investor.

“Here” Wilson offered a Barbie themed band-aid with a smirk.

The man just threw him a look. “Well aren’t you hilarious, my dear.”

Wilson snickered then returned to the machine he’d previously been and inserted Maxwell’s blood.

“Okay-” He yawned. “-we just need to give it a minute for it to separate the red and white cells to see if it’s compatible.”

Maxwell nodded. “Very well.” he leaned closer towards Wilson. “Are you going to take me up on my coffee date then? I can see you could use it.” He flirted.

The scientist glowered. “I could use a good night’s rest is what I could use.”

Maxwell gripped the chair and swung it around until Wilson was facing him. He held on both sides of the chair, trapping Wilson between his arms. The boy’s eyes widened with surprise. He leaned back in his chair when Maxwell drew closer. He moved his face to the side, trying desperately to get away from the man enclosing on him. Maxwell’s face reached his ear and whispered in a husky voice, “I’ll give you a good night’s rest.” His voice caused Wilson to shudder and then yelp when the man licked the shell of his ear.

“Maxwell!” Wilson protested.

The man purred. “Oh, I do love hearing you say my name,” He spoke against his ear again. “Say it again.”

Wilson shuddered but shook his head. His face was hot and flushed. He tried to pull away from the man towering him, but Maxwell leaned closer and nibbled on his earlobe.

Thankfully for the second time that night the machine saved him from Maxwell’s advances. Both turned to the computer. Wilson shoved Maxwell away and twirled the chair around to get a better look at the computer.

“Great Scott!” Wilson turned to look at Maxwell in disbelief. “Your DNA is compatible!”

Maxwell grinned. “This is most joyous news.”

Wilson rubbed his stubbled chin. “That’s interesting. I wonder if any human DNA is compatible.” He grabbed an empty vial and spat into it, earning a disgusted expression from the investor. Wilson snickered then placed the vial into the machine. “This should be faster to analy-” The machine went off instantly. “Huh”

“Say pal, what is it?”

“Not compatible.” Wilson shook his head and looked up at Maxwell. 

“My DNA is the only one compatible then?”

Wilson shrugged. “Out of the two of us, yes. If we were to test out-”

“-no. I will not wait a moment longer while my investment dies. My DNA is compatible. Put it inside the creature. Now Higgsbury.” The man ordered. His aura radiating with authority.

Wilson glared. “Yes, your majesty.” he replied sarcastically.

Maxwell grinned at that.

The scientist yawned and got up from his chair. He walked over to the cabinet to retrieve another empty syringe and vial then moved towards the exit. He didn’t need to tell the man to follow him for he was doing so anyways. They walked up to the preservation tank where Wilson turned towards the taller man and held out his hand. Maxwell folded up the other sleeve and offered his arm. The smaller male put the gloves on and brought the syringe to the exposed vein and drew blood again. Wilson smugly offered another cartoon themed band-aid at the man who swatted it out of his hand. He laughed then turned to the machine to insert the blood sample. Maxwell would be lying if he said the sound of Wilson’s laughter made his heart skip a beat. 

Wilson placed the vial into the machine then operated it to inject Maxwell’s blood into the creature. He monitored the vital signs making sure nothing went wrong. If he killed the creature both Wagstaff and Maxwell would have his head. He yawned and rubbed his eyes while he scanned and watched both the machine and Krampus for anything wrong.

“Well?” asked an impatient Maxwell.

The scientist just yawned. His eyes shifted to the vial emptying in Krampus then back to the monitors. “Everything looks okay so far.” He recalled the machine back to its original state and grabbed his clipboard and observed the best he could with tired eyes.

Nothing went off. The machine beeped happily and remained so for the next several minutes.

Wilson smiled. “Looks like Krampus accepted your DNA at least for now.” he yawned again. “I’ll keep an eye on it and make sure nothing happens.”

“Say pal, why don’t you rest on me and the moment the machine makes any sound I’ll stir you.” Maxwell offered flirtatiously.

The scientist rolled his eyes. “In your dreams, Mr. Carter.”

“Oh darling-” Maxwell purred and walked towards Wilson, gripping his shoulders and placing his mouth next to him. “-you are constantly in my dreams.” Wilson shuddered.

“Wilson? Mr. Carter? What are you both doing here?”

Maxwell growled while Wilson sighed in relief. He shrugged off the investor and turned around to greet the man he admired. “Good morning, Professor Wagstaff.”

“Good lord boy, you look like death!” The professor said taken aback from Wilson’s tired form. He glanced around the lab. “Where are the others?”

Wilson yawned. “They left hours ago.”

“And they left you here alone?”

“Say pal, he wasn’t completely alone.” Maxwell wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “I was here to keep him company.”

Wagstaff arched a brow at this then glanced over at Wilson’s uncomfortable face. The owner offered his investor a smile and said, “Thank you for watching over him, Mr. Carter. Wilson, you may go home now and get some rest.”

Wilson smiled at that. “When do you want me to return, Professor?”

“When you are well rested. Can’t have one of my star pupils sleep deprived any longer. I’ll make sure the others are properly punished for leaving you and not finishing their work.” The old man said.

The younger man yawned and nodded. “Thank you, sir, before I go you should know I think I figured out why Krampus was dying.”

Wagstaff adjusted his glasses and blinked in wonder at the younger man. “Did you really? Explain everything to me!”

Wilson explained his theory and told him how he tried to find compatible DNA and the only one that was compatible was Maxwell’s.

The elder scientist frowned at this. “I’m not sure that was a wise decision.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have a choice.” Wilson glowered at the man smirking down at him with his arm on his shoulder again. He sighed. “Krampus seems to respond well to Mr. Carter’s DNA anyways.”

“It’s true. I ordered him to do so. I wasn’t going to have my investment fester when there was a way to save it.” Maxwell chimed in.

Wilson yawned and shrugged off Maxwell’s ever returning arm. “I’ve been monitoring it for the past few minutes and everything seems okay.”

“Thank you for telling me this, Wilson. I’ll keep an eye on Krampus while you get some sleep.”

Wilson smiled. “Thank you.” He politely nodded to both men. “Goodnight gentlemen.”

“Say pal, I’ll walk you out.” offered Maxwell.

The boy shook his head. “No thank you, Mr. Carter. I can manage myself.”

“Actually Mr. Carter I’d like to go over some things with you while you’re here, if you don’t mind.”

Maxwell stared at Wilson, studying him; memorizing his body. Eyes focused on the exposed chest he had yet to adjust. After a moment of lingering eyes, he shifted his gaze towards the wild haired man. “Very well, Wagstaff.” he bowed his head politely in Wilson’s direction. “Have a good sleep, my dear Mr. Higgsbury.”

Wilson mumbled a thanks then hurried out of the room with the thought of sleep motivating him.

The investor watched the smaller male go, a hungry grin curling on the edge of his lips. Wagstaff watched this with apprehension.

“Mr. Carter, what are your intentions towards Mr. Higgsbury?” Wagstaff demanded like a protective parent.

Maxwell flashed a mediocre innocent expression. “Say pal, I’m simply trying to woo the young man. He’s a rather pretty thing is he not? Do you lust for him too old man? Do you like them young?” He chuckled in mockery.

Wagstaff’s eyes narrowed. “No, I do not. That boy is like a son to me and I don’t like the way you look at him. You are sexually harassing him at work. I’ve seen it multiple times and he isn’t interested. I’d ask you refrain from doing so.”

Maxwell laughed then looked at the short man with a dark expression. “Don’t order _me_ around, Wagstaff. Last, I recall I am _your_ boss. You obey _my_ orders. If I want to woo and lust after your favorite pupil then I shall. If there isn’t anything else, I will take my leave.” He turned for the door and waved his hand off. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to stalk the boy. I shall let him be for tonight since he saved my investment. Now it’s your job to keep it alive.”

He left the room.

* * *

Several weeks passed since Wilson administered Maxwell’s DNA to the creature. Days went by and they noticed the creature’s body was changing. It’s animal-like form morphed into a human like one. It started to grow and shape uncannily like Maxwell. After running a few tests, they were able to see Maxwell’s DNA was dominating over the others. Maxwell was in the lab more frequently because of this. His hubris demanded it. He enjoyed seeing the creature slowly take form after him. Thankfully that distracted the man from seeking Wilson instead always asking Wagstaff unending questions about the creature’s well-being. 

Some weeks later, Wagstaff approached Maxwell with a strange question, “Mr. Carter, how would you like to go inside the creature’s mind?”

Maxwell arched a brow. “What are you inquiring?”

Wagstaff showed him a weird metal headband with wires attached. “I invented this headwear that will allow you to enter the mind of the creature. Consider it something like an avatar. Krampus’ senses will be yours too. You will have full control of the beast while we observe you outside the observation room.”

“And why would I want to go inside it?”

Wagstaff smiled. “I’d like to run some tests while there is active brain activity. Right now, the creature is in a comatose state, but my invention will allow you to control it like a puppet. I’m hoping you controlling the creature will stir up its consciousness.”

“What happens if it stirs awake while Mr. Carter is controlling it?” inquired Charlie. “Will Mr. Carter be trapped inside?”

Wagstaff shook his head. “No, Mr. Carter will be perfectly safe. He technically won’t be _in_ the creature’s mind. His brain waves will be controlling the creature’s. In layman's terms it’ll be like mind control or puppetry. Mr. Carter will be perfectly safe.” He smiled up at the tall man. “Don’t worry, you wouldn’t be inside the room alone.”

“Why must it be Mr. Carter? Why not use one of your scientists as a guinea pig?” a partner asked.

Wagstaff addressed the man. “I’ve had several scientists volunteer, but nothing happens. I believe it will only work on Mr. Carter since the creature shares his DNA.” He glanced towards the taller man and offered a smile. “What do you say, Mr. Carter?”

The man pondered this. He glanced between the elder man and the creature in the tank. He had been curious how it would feel to be inside such a strong looking being. Krampus was a creature of folklore. Perhaps there were more abilities to it he could uncover. Plus, that would certainly return his name in the headlines as it had constantly been recently.

“Very well but under two conditions-” he turned to the scientist and held up his index finger. “-One: the minute something goes wrong you pull me out and two: -” He smirked and held up another finger. “-I want Mr. Higgsbury to be the one in the observation room with me.”

Wagstaff frowned at this. Wilson would be alone with the man inside the beast’s body. Of course, he would be hooked up to multiple wires and probably not be able to move but he still worried about the boy in such a situation. However, he knew Maxwell wouldn’t agree and they’d never get their tests or other information from the beast.

He swallowed the guilt rising like bile and nodded. “Alright, Mr. Carter, I accept.” He looked at him sternly. “All I ask is you let him do his job.”

Maxwell smiled a toothy smile. “Of course.”

Wagstaff sighed and nodded. “Mr. Carter, if you’d please follow my assistant into the observation room I will get my team to move Krampus in the room.”

“And Mr. Higgsbury?”

Wagstaff sighed. “I will get him as well.”

***

Maxwell lied in the comfortable lounge chair that felt more like one found at dentist. He was hooked up to a bunch of wires, his chest exposed for the wire to monitor his heart. He wore the metal headband of Wagstaff’s and waited for the tests to start. He glanced over at the creature sitting unconscious a few feet away also hooked up to the same wires.

The door opened and in walked Wilson Higgsbury. The young scientist was sporting a green sweater vest, white undershirt, black pants and black sneakers. Maxwell rolled his eyes at the shoes. He also had black fingerless gloves which he always wore and a white lab coat.

“Hello darling.” Maxwell greeted the young boy.

Wilson rolled his eyes and glanced at the clipboard.

“I’m so glad you could make it.” continued the man.

Wilson glowered. “Apparently I was requested.”

The investor’s smile grew. “Yes, you were.”

The young scientist sighed. He walked up to Maxwell and began taking notes on his clipboard.

“Mr. Carter-” Wagstaff said over the intercom. Both the old man, Charlie, his partners and other scientists were behind the two-way mirror watching them. “-As soon as Mr. Higgsbury gives us the clear we will activate the device.”

Wilson glanced over the machines both man and creature were hooked up to then turned towards the mirror and gave a thumbs up.

“We will begin then! Now, it will feel like a slight headache and then you will fall unconscious like a simple nap. When you regain conscious you will be in the Krampus’ body.”

“Get on with it then.” Maxwell ordered.

“Initiating sequence!”

There was a light humming coming from the headband. Maxwell’s face was scrunched in discomfort before he relaxed and fell unconscious. Wilson checked the machines verifying the man was stable. Everything looked good. He finished doting down some notes when he heard the beast behind him groan. Wilson turned and stepped in front of the creature. He glanced at the machines checking the heartbeat and other vital signs. He glanced at the brain waves and saw there was activity. More so than before.

The beast groaned again and his eyelids slowly fluttered opened. It blinked a couple of times which Wilson noticed the creature had white soulless eyes. He wrote that on his clipboard. He also noted how the creature had broad shoulders, very strong upper body with chest hairs dashing back and forth along the pecks. His chest slowly heaving up and down in a relaxed breath. He jotted down more notes. He glanced down at the creature now fully awake.

“Mr. Carter?” he asked.

Those white eyes shifted towards him. The mouth curved into a grin revealing sharp teeth beneath thick lips. “My my aren’t you a lovely sight.” His voice was low, deep and gruff.

Wilson shuddered at the deep bass of the voice but rolled his eyes at the flattery. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better now that I can gaze upon that face.” he flirted and attempted to lift his arm to touch the boy’s face.

Wilson stepped out of reach and looked at him uninterested. “Mr. Carter, answer the question seriously.”

Maxwell fell silent as he observed how he felt. He felt weak and frail for a moment but as the seconds went by, he suddenly felt stronger. He could feel the muscles within his body, feel the strength in each breath. He moved to sit up against Wilson’s instructions.

“Mr. Carter? Is everything alright?” asked Wagstaff.

“Yes pal, everything is indeed alright.” He moved to stand up.

“Mr. Carter, I must advise you take it easy!” Wilson persisted.

“Why should I take it easy when I feel so strong?” Maxwell asked. 

He got to his goat legs, wobbling a little as he stood, trying to grasp his balance. He tumbled onto the ground on top of Wilson. The scientist was pinned to the floor beneath the massive beast Maxwell was controlling.

Wilson blinked in shock, face blushing from the position and the flirtatious expression on Maxwell—Krampus’ face. “Say pal, I always pegged you for a bottom guy.” He winked.

Wilson flustered more. “Mr. Carter! This is hardly appropriate! Would you kindly get off me!”

“Very well my dear, at least for now.” He wiggled his brows to which the boy rolled his eyes then looked irritated at the man.

Maxwell slowly picked himself off the boy, of course the sweet thing offering help when he slid out from underneath him. Again, Maxwell wobbled on his new legs trying to regain balance.

“Mr. Carter, how are you adjusting to the body?” Wagstaff asked.

“Other than these damn goat legs, just fine.”

“Is there anything that feels off or wrong?”

“A minor headache but nothing more.”

“Alright, Mr. Carter, we need you to return to your seat so we can switch off the machine. We don’t know what would happen if you are in that body any longer.”

Maxwell was displeased with this. He was enjoying the tall beastly body. He enjoyed the tough muscles within the creature. However, he didn’t want anything to happen to his original body so with some reluctance he allowed Wilson to help him back into the chair.

When he woke up, he was back in his own body.

* * *

A month passed and things changed immediately after the test run. Maxwell’s activity did just as Wagstaff hoped: jolting activity in the comatose being. There was more brain activity. While back inside the preservation tank, Krampus sometimes opened his eyes and looked around then shut its eyes. Sometimes it twirled around the liquid it was in, glancing around the round room. It was active but from the tests Wagstaff received, it couldn’t leave the tank, or it would die. However, it seemed to survive longer when Maxwell was in control. Unfortunately, Maxwell couldn’t return anymore. Now that the creature was active Wagstaff was afraid something would happen to the investor should “enter” its brain.

The lab was buzzing with excitement for the active creature. Maxwell was constantly visiting it, smiling at it and looking at it with approval. A few times the news crew followed him in where they interviewed Maxwell and Wagstaff. Eventually, Maxwell got his wish and was all over the internet with his investment. Wagstaff’s lab was rapidly gaining reputation and everyone was ecstatic.

There were a few times when Wilson was near it he felt rather uncomfortable. He’d go to the tank and scribble down notes on it and when he looked up it would stare at him. No matter where he moved it followed him. It was unsettling seeing Maxwell’s face on something that wasn’t Maxwell. Any time Wilson was in the room its eyes followed him. When he was close it sometimes pressed its hand against the glass and stared. Majority of the time, Wilson was unaware of its gaze but other times he’d look up from his desk and see it staring at him for a moment before it shut its eyes.

Maxwell stood on his balcony on the top floor of his penthouse. He inhaled a rich cigar and took in the gaze of the city’s nightlife below. Multiple colored lights everywhere and his face on billboards for different things. He smiled to himself in greedy glee.

Everything was going perfectly. He was beyond wealthy; his face and name were all over the news and his investment proved to be well worth his money and time.

_Maxwell_

The man glanced over his shoulder. There was no one around. He’d dismissed his hired help hours ago and now only he remained in the house.

_Maxwell_

“Who’s in my house?” demanded the man. He bit into his cigar and walked towards the open door and glanced around the huge living room. There was no one around. “Show yourself this instant!”

Recently he begun to hear someone call out to him. He’d always look around and ponder who called for him, but it was never anyone around him. It started happening more frequently and started concerning Charlie and his partners. He didn’t enjoy the looks received from their faces. He wasn’t crazy.

_Turn around._

Maxwell obeyed but only the giant Victorian wall mirror was there and his reflection inside. He noticed his reflection grinning back when he was not. He approached the mirror cautiously thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. However, his reflection was still grinning, and he noticed his eyes in it were white.

“What trickery is this?” He muttered confused.

His reflection’s grin grew. “It is no trickery.” his reflection responded. “You were in my mind and I am in yours.”

Maxwell glowered. “So, you are the one that has been calling me. Making me seem insane to my peers. Do you believe you can take over my mind and bend me to my control? I’ll tell you now it’s not going to play like that.”

His reflection shook his head. “Oh no. I have no intention of attempting to take over your body. In fact, it is just the opposite. I want you to take over mine.”

Maxwell arched a brow. “The Krampus, I assume? Why on earth would I ever desert my perfect body for yours?” 

Krampus smirked. “My body is simply yours but better. Your DNA perfected mine. It is much stronger, taller and more powerful than before and yet it will never be mine again.”

“How do you mean?”

“I may blink and move but those scientists will never figure out that it is just reactions from when you controlled my body. The connection between my brain and body is no more only when you are the puppet master am I awakened. I feel as you do, and our thoughts are quite similar. We both want the same things.”

“Such as?”

“Wealth. Power-” Krampus’ smirk became hungry. “-a particular scientist.”

Maxwell glowered possessively back. “That one is mine.”

“Can’t we share?” Krampus pouted.

“No.”

The reflection laughed. “You know, Maxwell, it’s your fault I lust for him too.”

“How so?” asked the man.

“Your flirting with him when you first entered my body. Your lustful thoughts as you stared at him through my eyes. You made me lust for him too.”

“I have no intention of sharing him with you or anyone else.”

Krampus chuckled. “Come now it wouldn’t be sharing at all! I told you I can no longer control my body. All I can do is feel and think as you do.”

“So, you’d be an audience member watching a live show.”

Krampus nodded. “Yes.”

Maxwell frowned. “I do not perform such acts in front of anyone. Even a beast inside my mind.”

“Don’t think of me in your mind. Instead think of how hot and tight he will feel when you stick my long and improved length inside him.” Krampus shuddered. “He’d feel amazing.”

The man had to admit that did paint a nice picture. He felt the front of his trousers tightened at that thought.

“I’ll admit you have me there. He would feel absolutely amazing.” Maxwell purred. “Perhaps he would accept my affection in a body which interests a scientist.”

“I think it is time you finally get what you wanted, Maxwell. You are a human worthy of my body. Take it as yours and claim everything you deserve and more.” Krampus grinned menacingly.

* * *

Wagstaff was going over some test results with his senior scientists when the door to the lab was slammed open. The old man and his entire staff turned to find Maxwell strolling inside the room like he owned the place with a horde of men in suits following.

“Mr. Carter? What is going on?” Wagstaff demanded.

He watched as the men spread out, blocking any exit while more followed as their leader as he approached Wagstaff. He towered over the smaller male, black eyes shining with determination. 

“I’m taking over operation here.” Maxwell smirked. 

Wagstaff’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

The man laughed. “It’s exactly as I said. I’m taking over here. Wagstaff, hook me up to the machine and headgear.”

“You can’t mean-“

“-I do! Now hook me up to the machine this instant!” The man demanded. 

The elder scientist shook his head. “I-I can’t, sir. I-“

Maxwell grabbed the man’s collar and snarled in his face. Black eyes narrowed and soul sucking. “You will or I will no longer fund this pathetic little laboratory of yours.” He threatened. 

Wagstaff trembled under his gaze. He wasn’t sure why Maxwell brought the other men with him when he was ten times far more intimidating than them.

Reluctantly he nodded. This lab was his life’s work and dream. Without Maxwell, it would fail completely. 

Once Maxwell released him, he escorted the man over to the observation tank. They drained the liquid inside Krampus’ tank. Wagstaff called his senior scientists over to assist him. They hooked him up to the machines and made sure to check everything was in order. 

Charlie stood in front of Maxwell as he sat in the nearby chair and awaited to be hooked up. She frowned deeply at him. “Maxwell, this isn’t a good idea.”

“Why do you say that, Charlie?” 

She sighed deeply. “You’ve been obsessing over this creature ever since you went inside its body. I think it somehow messed with your mind.”

“Nonsense.” Maxwell denied. 

Charlie persisted in the matter, but Maxwell wasn’t listening. The scientists placed the head piece on him and wired him up to the machine. He glanced over at the creature which had grown almost ten feet since he last was in it. He smiled greedily, hungry and ready to control such a powerful being. 

“We are ready, sir.” Wagstaff said with great reluctance. 

Maxwell’s smile grew. “Excellent. Fire it up.”

Wagstaff sighed and nodded to the worker on the machine. “Start it”

The machine roared to life and within a second Maxwell fell unconscious. Krampus stirred and his eyelids fluttered open. Instantly the creature smiled and glanced down at his claws. 

“Wonderful. This body has become much stronger than the last time I was here.” It spoke in a deep thundering voice. 

“Maxwell?” Charlie asked unconcerned. 

The creature stared at her with a smile. “Hello Charlie.”

“Is that really you?”

“Say pal, of course it’s me.” He arched a brow. “Were you worried Krampus would take over me?”

She nodded. “Yes” she answered truthfully. “You’ve been obsessing over him for weeks now.”

Maxwell took a step towards her and lightly pat her shoulder with his giant hand. “Who wouldn’t obsess over such a magnificent creature? I had a taste and wanted more. I am powerful in this body. I will get what I want with it!”

“What you want?” Wagstaff questioned. “Mr. Carter, you have everything! You have fame, wealth and power. What more could you want?”

Krampus turned to Wagstaff and grinned then glimpsed down at his unconscious human form. He opened the jacket and plucked a single rose from within. He opened the container and retrieved the single red rose. He lifted his head, ignoring the weight of the horns on his head scraping against the ceiling and glanced to the opposite side of the room. His white eyes focusing on a particular person.

Wilson’s eyes widened when they locked on to each other. A small gasp escaped his mouth. He tensed in his chair as the giant creature walked towards him; the sound of Krampus’ big hooves clacked against the linoleum floor as he made his way towards his target. The giant creature approached his desk, lips curling into a wider smile, sharp teeth flashing. He knelt before the boy.

Wilson’s heart stopped as the creature leaned forward. 

“How about now, doll face? Is this form better to your liking? Will you accept to dine with me in this body?” Krampus Maxwell offered the rose to the scientist. 

Wilson’s heart thumped against his chest. His nerves tingling and surging through his veins. He knew he had the entire rooms attention. All eyes focusing on him and his reply to the creature’s question. His brown eyes shifted between the eerie white eyes and the rose offered to him. He took a deep breath and finally answered the investor in the creature's body. 

“No, Mr. Carter. It doesn’t matter what body you are in. It’s you—_the person_—I don’t want to date.” As soon as he said the words, he knew he’d regret them. 

Maxwell’s jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed. His face darkened. He retracted the rose but continued to stare in disbelief at the young scientist. After every woo attempt he continued to reject Maxwell. Surely, he thought being inside a creature of folklore would ignite some interest but nothing.

“You did it your way. Now it is time to do it my way!” Krampus snarled.

Wilson stared at him confused.

He reached forward and grabbed Wilson by the collar of his shirt. He yanked him across the desk, computer, paintings in frames and papers crashing on the floor. The boy stared at him with wild frightened golden-brown orbs. The young thing retracted and tried to escape from the hold on him, but it was futile.

“Maxwell!” Charlie called out. “Stop this!”

“Mr. Carter, what are you doing?!” Wagstaff added “Let him go!”

Maxwell extended his free hand and a large cloth bag with chains crisscrossing around it. Wilson glanced between Maxwell and the bag, after piecing it together his face flashed in horror. He shook his head frantically to which Maxwell grinned.

“I will no longer be denied my desires! You are mine now!” Maxwell snarled then shoved Wilson into the bag and sealed it with chains.

“Let me out! Maxwell, let me go!! Mr. Wagstaff! Help!” Wilson cried from within the bag, frantically trying to escape from within.

“Mr. Carter!!” Wagstaff protested and attempted to aid his employee however the men in suits prevented him from doing so. “Release Wilson this instant!!”

Maxwell looked over at the pathetic old man and laughed. “You have no power over me, old geezer.” His laughter growing more menacing and manic by the second. “None of you mortals do! I am Krampus! This cute little human has been quite naughty and needs to be punished.”

“Maxwell! Do you hear yourself? Do you hear what you just said?” Charlie asked, staring at the creature that looked like her boss. Utter concern plastered on her face. 

The creature looked at her. “Say pal, I heard what I said. I am Maxwell. I am Krampus. I am immortal.” He held up his bag and jiggled it with a smirk. “And this one is _mine_.”

Krampus let out an uncontrollable chortle; one a mad scientist would release. He hoisted the bag with his captive over his shoulder, imitating one like Santa Claus, and aimed for the door.

“Maxwell! I won’t let you take him!” Wagstaff snapped. The scientists nearby tackled the men holding back their boss, freeing him. The elder ran after the beast.

The creature glanced over his shoulder with a nasty smirk and stomped his hoof hard. The stomp caused an earthquake-like sensation. The room shook and the people within collapsed onto the floor. Maxwell laughed one last time before he exited the room with Wilson imprisoned.

The room recovered and Wagstaff was first to react. He got to his feet and chased after the beast. He heard clanking beside him and looked back to see Charlie following him. Unfortunately, Krampus managed to escape with his prisoner before either could catch up. Both Charlie and Wagstaff stood at the entrance of the building, looking for any direction the beast left. The night crawling over did nothing to help.

“Dammit!” Wagstaff cursed. “He got away!”

“Can’t we just unplug Maxwell from the machine?”

Wagstaff shook his head. “No, they’re too far apart for that to have any effect.”

“He’s going to take him to his penthouse. Call the police and have them meet at this address.” Charlie handed him a business card. “We need to stop Krampus and free Maxwell and Wilson.” She glowered. “That thing has been plaguing Maxwell’s thoughts with his own. I know he tricked him into going into that body.”

Wagstaff nodded. “I believe Krampus lured Maxwell into the body knowing he was the key to regain control of it. He will consume Maxwell and take full control of his body again and leave Mr. Carter as nothing more than a lingering thought in his mind. As for Wilson…”

“If that thing was influenced by Maxwell’s crush on Wilson...we don’t have much time before he is torn apart.” Charlie added.

Wagstaff quickly retrieved his phone and dialed the police.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson fought and struggled to escape the bag imprisoning him. The fabric was stronger than it looked but even if he did manage to escape there were chains wrapped keeping him inside.

“Let me go, Maxwell!” Wilson demanded.

“Say pal, why would I do that? I finally have you with no intention of releasing you.” The creature replied in a monstrous voice.

“This is _kidnapping_” The scientist emphasized.

“It’s not kidnapping if I’m retrieving my property.”

“I’m _not_ your property! We’re not even dating!”

“We don’t have to be dating for you to be mine.” he laughed.

“I am _not _**yours**!” Wilson huffed and decided to ask a new question. “Where are you taking me?”

“Don’t worry about that, darling.”

“That makes me worry more!” Wilson huffed. Then began calling for help. 

Wilson’s cries were drawing attention as was also the giant red goat man. Everyone stopped and stared. Some screamed in horror and ran away. Krampus grinned with glee at the terror in their eyes. Majority did nothing but gape in fear. None of them were brave enough to come to Wilson’s aid. 

Maxwell laughed menacingly. “No one is going to save you, my pet. They tremble before me.”

It was true the civilians flee in fear; Fear of the giant red monster man. However, the police were quick to respond to Wagstaff’s call. There had been a few that were nearby to answer the dispatch. They blocked an intersection and rushed out of their cars and his behind them, using them as shields should the beast attack.

“You there, drop the bag and put your hands up.” One of the cops ordered.

Krampus stood there and laughed. “You think you mortals can order _me_ around?”

“If you refuse to comply, we will open fire! Let the scientist go and put your hands up!”

Krampus ran towards them, roaring as he did. He extended his free hand out and attempt to swipe the men. The cops fired; bullets piercing into the beast’s skin, earning pained snarls as blood splattered out of the open wounds. Still, he ran forward like a rampaging bull. He swiped his claw at the nearest cop, slicing through his defensive vests, slashing his flesh. Blood poured out like a spilt drink. The cop clung to his chest as he fell to the ground with a pool of blood outlining his corpse. Krampus shook off the muscle tissue and excess body flesh. The remaining cops continued to fire at him. One shot the hand holding the bag, piercing a small hole through the palm of his hand. Krampus shrieked and the bag fell to the ground. The cop nearest the bag quickly ran and carved through the bag when he failed to open it. He offered his hand to Wilson and helped escape from it.

“Come on, son, we need to get you to safety!” The officer said as he helped Wilson to his feet. Wilson obliged and followed the cop to the car.

“Oh no you don’t! That one is _mine_!” Krampus hissed. He clawed the face of the nearest cop. His eyes were ripped out of their sockets, skin torn off his face, muscle exposed from under the skin with his jaw ripped off his skull and thrown to shatter on the street. He roared and chased after Wilson and the other officer.

Wilson glanced over his shoulder and screeched. Krampus was charging after them. The cop quickly pulled Wilson into the car and drove off. However, the car suddenly began swerving. The cop lost control of the vehicle. When they looked back, they saw a long chain in the beast’s hand. Wilson realized he’d chained one of the tires and popped it off. Once the tire popped off the car sound around and smashed into a building. The airbag deployed and smashed against the cop. Glass shattered on them. Wilson quickly covered himself in time to block most of the glass. It still slashed against his skin and clothes. Once the impact stopped Wilson unshielded himself and glanced at the cop. The man’s head was drenched in blood with a huge glass shard in his neck. Blood was pouring from it and Wilson knew there wasn’t anything he could do to save him. He was going to bleed out. The cop slowly extended a finger with a bone poking out. 

“Go” He rasped.

The roar of Krampus and the sound of bullets reminded Wilson of his situation. Wilson faced the cop with an apologetic look before he unbuckled himself and managed to free himself from the car. He stumbled and fell to the ground, his body ached and bled with pain coursing through him but the moment he heard the roar he scrambled up onto his feet and ran. 

“No, you don’t!” Maxwell yelled after him. 

The beast ignored the bullets firing at him. He summoned the chains and aimed at Wilson. They wrapped around him like a snake and pulled him to the asphalt. He wiggled and wormed, trying to break free from the chains but to no prevail. The chains reeled him back to the beast whom awaited with an eager grin. He picked Wilson up by the chains then held him then used him as shield. 

“You wouldn’t shoot an innocent hostage, now would you?” Krampus mocked 

The remaining police ceased fire with great reluctance.

Krampus chortled. “As I thought.” 

The beast turned and ran down the nearest alleyway, escaping from the pursuing cops. 

It was like that wherever they went. Anytime the police showed up to rescue Wilson and stop the giant beast, said beast would use Wilson as a shield and there was nothing they could do. They tried of course but Krampus was aware. At one point he purposely allowed Wilson to be shot in the shoulder to prove his point. After that they didn’t dare try anything sneaky in fear of Wilson’s life. 

What should’ve been a twenty-minute run turned out to be an hour and a half before the creature reached their destination: Maxwell’s penthouse. Krampus strolled into the building, horns and body smashing into the wall as if it wasn’t even there. The people within the building’s lobby gaped in horror as the beast walked inside. Krampus covered Wilson’s mouth to prevent him for asking help; his giant hand practically covering his face. To the creature’s dismay, the elevator was too small to stand in. He entered it and sat on the floor with Wilson in his lap and managed to fit. He normally never would’ve subjected his pride like this, but he wasn’t about to climb the stairs to the penthouse. Plus, he got to see Wilson’s cute angry face on his way up. 

Maxwell stared at the small human wrapped in chains on his lap. There was still blood and cuts on his face from the car impact. He was worried his little scientist was killed but was relieved when the boy emerged from the vehicle. He brought his long finger to the boy’s face and trailed along his jawline. Wilson recoiled. 

“Don’t touch me!” Wilson snapped. 

The beast chuckled. “Say pal, why not? I’ve only been dreaming of feeling your soft face in my hand.”

“It’s not your hand.” 

Krampus smile grew. “Oh, but it is. It is mine again.” he growled. 

“Again?”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Krampus unfolded himself from within and emerged out into the small lobby. He typed a code into the keypad on the door and it unlocked. The beast carefully squeezed into small door, making sure not to destroy it unlike every other one. Once inside, he shut and locked it. 

The beast inhaled deeply and nodded in approval for the expensive surroundings. There were more windows than walls, a brown-charcoal color in the area surrounding them, overlooking the city; peering down at them as if he were God. The living area was open, much like the walls. The floor was marble so clear it was like they stood on a mirror. The furniture was made of dark expensive leather. Expensive paintings hung on what little wall space there were. It was clear the place housed a very wealthy and classy being.

“My my, this place is even better in person.” The beast said in approval. He placed Wilson on the ground and walked over to the window ahead and peered down the surroundings with an evil grin. “I feel like a king overlooking my kingdom once more.”

Wilson took advantage of Krampus’ distraction and ever so quietly made his way to the door. It was extremely difficult to move and avoid making sound while the chains clanked, and his body ached in agony. However, he tired. He made it to the door without the beast’s detection (still going on about how he was superior to those below). He studied the door, trying to figure out how he was going to open it with his hands bound at his side. Thankfully it was a handle rather than a knob. Wilson stretched up used his nose to switch the lock to the other side. He froze at the sound of the click. He glanced over his shoulder and saw he’d earned Krampus’ attention.

“You naughty, little boy!” Krampus boomed with a hint of amusement. The creature stomped towards him.

Wilson panicked and bit down on the handle and managed to open it. He managed to slither out of the room, but Krampus easily caught him and hoisted him back over his shoulder and back inside the penthouse. The beast locked the door again and made for the one at the end of the hall. The beast all but yanked the door off the hinges and threw the human onto the bed. Wilson bounced on the giant king-sized bed. He continued to wiggle and worm as if he could escape the restraints around him like a metal snake. The beast grinned down at him before he held a hand up. The chains wrapped around Wilson moved off his body and instead wrapped around his wrists and bound them to the headboard of the bed. Wilson’s eyes were wide with fright as he attempted to free himself. He cried out when pain from the bullet wound shot through his arm.

“You really are so lovely.” The beast sighed in admiration. White eyes glued onto the thin frame chained to the bed.

The expression faded with a darker one. “Now is the time to let him have you.”

Wilson arched his brows, brown eyes holding confusion. “What are you talking about? Let him have me? Aren’t you-”

A dark chuckle escaped the beast’s lips. “I am he and he is me. Two minds that share one body.”

“Share? I thought-”

“Shhh, say pal, you’ve done enough thinking. It’s time to do.” 

So, his theory was correct. He’d been speaking to both Krampus and Maxwell. Maxwell’s speech was more eloquent while Krampus was beastly. When Maxwell spoke, there was more expression in the face that took the form of his. When Krampus spoke, there was less of a human and more of a monster expression through it.

The beast grinned and made towards him. Lust glinting in his eyes as he moved closer to crawl on the bed with his weird awkward legs.

Wilson shook his head. “Maxwell, please, don’t do this. Not like this.”

“Then how so, pal? You rejected me in my human body-”

“-I rejected you in this one too!” Wilson interrupted.

“And I will no longer allow it!” Maxwell snapped. “I’ve grown tired of your little game of hard to get, doll face. I will no longer indulge! I will have you for my own!”

Maxwell straddled the human (which took no effort. He was a giant!) and with his sharpened claw, began to delicately slice through the fabric of the scientist’s clothes. Wilson shook his head, trying to deny what was happening to him. The sting of tears dwelling in his eyes as the reality was sinking in.

Wilson’s clothes were shredded apart into nothing but rags The only source of clothing were his fingerless gloves. Maxwell purred happily, white eyes flickering all over the exposed flesh before him. “You’re not so tiny as you portray. There is a little muscle underneath the clothes.”

The scientist’s face flushed, his head shaking to deny the compliment.

Maxwell leaned forward and pressed his long-forked tongue in the side of Wilson’s neck. The younger man grimaced, face twisted in disgust. Maxwell’s tongue was way too slimy compared to a normal tongue. He felt the tongue caress his skin leaving behind a disgusting trail of saliva. The beast pressed his sharp teeth against Wilson’s delicate flesh, earning a startled gasp from the slight sting of the tip of the teeth. He smiled against his flesh and bit down a little harder to hear another pained gasp leave the boy’s throat. Little droplets of blood surfaced from the broken skin. Maxwell was quick to taste the metallic copper of his captive. He then began to suckle the area, sucking up more little orbs of blood while staining his pale flesh with large love bites.

He removed himself and stared down with pride at the large hickey plastered on the boy’s neck. He grinned down triumphantly, finally marking the boy he’d hungered for. He dove again for the small human, but this time aimed for his mouth. He smashed his lips against Wilson’s—covering them completely—and pried his way into Wilson’s mouth. Wilson cried out, gagging as the giant tongue invading his mouth. The muscle was a creature itself. Wilson’s mouth could hardly fit it making it difficult for Wilson to breathe. The literal snake-like tongue explored the inside of Wilson’s mouth, tasting all it could which belonged to him. It withdrew for a moment, leaving behind saliva that dripped out of the ends of Wilson’s mouth before it returned for Wilson’s own tongue, grabbing it like a princess out of a tower. The monster gripped the side of the young man’s face, forcing him closer and pressing their mouths further into each other. The bigger of the two’s tongue practically making its way down his throat while those thick lips covered and claimed him.

Wilson could feel himself losing oxygen from the lack of air. He tried to break free and fight against the giant to refuel his lungs, but Maxwell took it as a sign of defile and refused. The scientist began to get lightheaded and fell limp with a face turning blue. It was then Maxwell noticed he was suffocating and withdrew his lips from the smaller and looked down at the boy with concern.

“Darling?” questioned the beast.

The man instantly took a huge gulp of air and filled his lungs. He began gasping as he continued recovering the lost oxygen all the while glowering up at the beast. The face of concern morphing into one of relief then back to hunger.

“You…” Wilson gasped. “...almost killed...me” He continued to pant.

“They keyword, my dear, is _almost_. I stopped did I not?”

The human continued to glare. “After I almost passed out!”

Maxwell shrugged. “The fact of the matter is I stopped.” He leaned forward and caressed the side of Wilson’s face affectionately. “I won’t let you die, precious. Not after I finally have you.” He purred and planted a kiss on his lips.

Wilson whimpered but said nothing. Anything to say wouldn’t help him in his current predicament. 

The beast continued to kiss him; this time careful not to choke his prisoner. His lips fell to his neck once more where he bit down enough to leave a giant bite mark but not enough to make him bleed. He soaked in the boy’s screams, relishing in sounds like it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He began biting all over the boy’s flesh, painting hickeys and bite marks along the way. He stopped at his nipples and flicked his forked tongue across then bud. Wilson moaned against his will and arched his back. Maxwell grinned at the response. His tongue dipped on the sensitive little bud, coating it lightly in saliva before he closed his lips around it and gently sucked. The boy released another moan.

“Mmmm you make such pretty sounds.” the beast cooed. He continued to suckle while his large hand gently pinched the other bud.

Again, Wilson cried out in slight pleasure. “S-Stop please” He begged again. He shouldn’t feel good. Not at all. He was kidnapped, held prisoner and chained to the former man’s bed with full intention of being raped soon and yet here he was feeling pleasure from his betraying flesh. 

The worst was when he felt himself growing hard. Even worse was when Maxwell noticed.

“You are enjoying this.” It wasn’t a question but a pleased statement.

“N-No, I’m not!” Wilson denied. “The body automatically reacts to-” He was cut off by his own moan.

Maxwell’s hand found his growing length and began to stroke it. Wilson loathed how amazing it felt to have those large hands wrapped around him. His hips buckled into the monster’s hold while he stroked it.

The beast laughed. “I knew you couldn’t resist my touch.”

Wilson wanted to retort something witty but the pleasure engulfing him kept him somewhat silence. He moaned. His head turned to the side, leaning into Maxwell’s hand cupping his face.

The monster removed his hand from the genital and embraced it with his mouth earning another wonderful moan from his captive. It was easy to fit the whole thing in such a large mouth. Wilson moaned louder when his tongue wrapped around his length, coating it in a thick layer of saliva. The scientist shivered. Despite the situation Maxwell felt so good. His mouth was warm and salivating. It was truly unfair how amazing he felt. He gently stroked the boy’s shaft, head bobbing up and down and deep throat him. Wilson cried out like a whore at that. So, Maxwell continued. The boy’s hips thrusted into his mouth; head tilted back against the pillow beneath him, mouth agape with pleasure moans escaping freely. He was a mess and Maxwell was drinking in every second. Wanting to hear him screech, he bit down (not too hard) on the firm flesh. Wilson’s eyes opened and a scream escaped his throat. He attempted to sit up at it and remove himself from Maxwell but the creature pressed his large hand against his bare chest and forced him back down against the pillows. He smiled against the flesh in his mouth. He continued slithering his tongue up along the boy’s length while his free hand moved to pinch his nipples. The boy grew louder, his back arching, dick swelling and finally he released into the monster’s mouth. He cried out in bliss. Eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Lips apart as small pants escaped his mouth.

Maxwell beamed at the sight. He swallowed Wilson’s release, licking his lips and his white soulless eyes hungering for his captive even more. He freed himself from Wilson’s softening length and brought his fingers to his mouth and began coating them. He’d normally force his fingers upon his sex partner, but he knew Wilson’s saliva wouldn’t produce the amount he’d need to act as lube for the beast’s giant dick. Already it was erecting between his furry legs. None would suspect him naked with the mass amount of fur but now it was in full view as he bore down with hungering lust at the small human he’d craved for months. 

Once his fingers were fully coated, he pressed one of his giant fingers into the boy’s exposed bud. Wilson’s eyes shot open immediately. He cried out, a burst of tears falling down his cheeks from almost nowhere. They slipped down off his jaw and onto his bare skin. It fucking _hurt_. Maxwell’s _one_ finger felt like a dick itself.

“Take it out, please!” Wilson begged. Tears falling faster down his face.

“Would you rather take me whole?” inquired the monster.

Wilson stared at him for a moment then his eyes grew wide when he saw the creature’s erect dick. His mouth literally falling open. Maxwell’s dick could stand as a third leg with how big and thick it was. It was already fully hard, vein pulsing, and precum dripping already. All the scientist could do was gape and shake his head.

“No. No no no. You can’t possibly think that _thing_ is going to fit inside _me_??” Wilson screeched.

Maxwell chuckled and caressed along his huge length, admiring it. “That’s why we have to loosen you up, baby.”

Again, the scientist shook his head. “It _isn’t_ possible! It isn’t physically possible! You’ll end up tearing me apart and letting me die of blood loss!”

Maxwell leaned forward and attempted to cup the frightened boy’s face however Wilson recoiled. Especially when the giant dick tried to penetrate through his gut. “I told you before, darling, I won’t let you die.”

“That doesn’t do anything for me! You’re clouded by lust; you can’t think rationally!” Wilson continued, hoping maybe just maybe Maxwell would see sense in his words.

Unfortunately, he was blind to it. He grinned viciously and thrusted his fingers into the boy’s hole, earning another lovely cry. 

Maxwell leaned forward and whispered in the boy’s ear. “You’re just going to have to trust me then, aren’t you?” He bit the boy’s ear.

He retracted and resumed thrusting his finger into the boy. Wilson gritted his teeth together trying to deny any sounds to escape his throat. But it was no use. It was painful. He could feel his finger tearing through him with that hot wet coat of saliva guiding the way. He arched his back and cried out when Maxwell filled him to the knuckle. He left his finger in, enjoying the pain contorted on such a lovely face. He curled his finger a little, letting his nail scrape against the sensitive ceiling. His scientist cried out again, tears rushing down the side of his eyes. The beast leaned over and wiped away a tear, his own face holding adoration.

“You will soon love this.” He whispered in a low voice laced with caramel. “I promise.”

“You can’t love something forced upon you.” Wilson snapped back.

Maxwell chuckled and clicked his tongue in glee. He thrusted his finger a few times, coating Wilson’s walls for what’s to come. He leaned over and licked the shell of his ear and whispered. “Your words fail you, my dear. I forced my mouth on you and you all but moaned like a common whore. You loved every minute of me tasting you.” He slammed in his second finger. Wilson cried out again however a little differently. One with a drop of pleasure when he hit his prostate. Maxwell gripped the back of his head, pulling his hair and forcing the boy to open his eyes and meet the monster’s gaze. “And you will love when I’m done fucking you just as you are now.” He touched his prostate again as an example.

Again, Wilson cried out with pleasure laced in pain. The beast above him grinned then reclaimed his lips as he thrusted his fingers inside Wilson. This time he allowed Wilson to breathe while they kissed. Their breaths rasped; one for lack of air; hunger for the other. Maxwell fell to Wilson’s neck while he tried to recall air. He hummed in delight as he felt the boy’s moan vibrate in his throat. The bliss in his voice more vocal than before as the beast specifically aimed for that sweet spot.

The beast entered another finger and thrusted into the boy. The pleasure was causing the boy to relax enough for his body to quit its resistance. It opened and accepted the third finger. His insides were coated nicely and were as prepared as he would get. Maxwell parted his lips from Wilson’s (to his delight had started to kiss back) and looked down with glee. The scientist’s lips were swollen from stolen kisses. His eyes slowly lifting from their hazed state. He looked up at the beast with those gorgeous cognac eyes. He stole one more kiss from the hot mess below then positioned himself outside his hole.

This pulled Wilson out of his state and realized what was about to happen. His lovely eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically.

“Maxwell, I’m begging you please don’t do this.” Fresh tears dwelling.

“Fear not, doll, I know you will be able to hold me.” The monster’s dick teased the human’s hole and then he slowly shoved in.

Wilson screamed. His throat going dry from the vocal range and pitch escaping. His back arched and he pulled on his chains. The metal rubbed against his wrists, irritated and breaking the skin with how much force was put into the pull. Pain from the bullet wound spiking again through his arm. The monster’s cock squeezed into his bud like a fat rat trying to fit into a mouse hole. All relaxation from previous gone in an instant. His body and walls pushing back the invader. The sting of muscle breaking and blood slipping out like broken water pipes in a house flowed like a basement flood. The blood tried to escape through the only exit, but Maxwell’s dick plugged it up like a bathtub drain. He continued pushing through like a ship in an ocean storm with Wilson’s screams as thunder. 

He managed to fit just past the tip inside the scientist. He decided to pause and let the young man catch his breath and adjust to the pain. He ran his giant hands through Wilson’s hair as if to soothe the pain out. As if it wasn’t his fault, he was feeling it. 

“Shh, it’s alright, darling.” He cooed the weeping boy. “It will all feel better soon.”

Wilson shook his head. He knew full well it was a lie. The monster would believe what he wanted but the fact was Wilson was radiating with pain. His legs were pushed to the sides to make way for Maxwell’s giant length. A position his legs never stretched to. His ass obviously burning with intense white pain that shot through his spine. He was impossibly full: a feeling no human could possibly imagine being. One that shouldn’t even be physically possible and yet he did. And it was worse when Maxwell shoved the rest of the length in. The pain multiplied by twenty. His dry throat scrounging up a scream to escape from. His lips were dry and chapped and he wished desperately for rehydration. It seemed the water in his body chose instead to pour out of his eyes and escape the pores of his skin in a sickly sweat. 

The creature started to move. Slowly at first, allowing the small one below to adjust (like he could) to the feeling. Despite the situation, Maxwell actually seemed concerned for Wilson’s well-being. Cooing softly to appease the pain, planting loving kisses on his face and shoulders, brushing his red fingers through black perspiration locks. It made Wilson feel sicker than he already felt. His rapist actually trying to comfort him like his lover. A lover he had no right pretending to be. 

Wilson’s body eventually adjusted to the horrid pain and pace of the giant beast invading. When Wilson’s tears and cries of pain fell silent, he took this as a sign to quicken his pace. The pained screams returned as did a wave of tears. Wilson could feel his body breaking in two and wondered if this is how he’d die: fucked to death. 

As before, his screams faded as the creature’s pace grew. Wilson lost his voice long ago and now just took it. His head to the side, staring out at the city lights with no will to even react while a monster of folklore with the mentality of two cruel beings took his body for their selfish reasons. Maxwell long lost in his fog of lust to comfort the boy he raped any longer. Not that Wilson cared. He didn’t before and he didn’t know. His comfort attempts fell on deaf ears and withered with each touch given. 

The beast finally showed signs of climax after lord knows how long. His grip on Wilson’s thighs tightened. His movements grew as his moans and grunts. They were swift and quick, like a chef with a knife. And with a quick thrust he finally released himself into Wilson. After what felt like an eternity of no reaction, Wilson cried and whimpered at the overwhelming full feeling. It felt wrong and strange and he just wanted Maxwell out of him. 

Maxwell hummed and after riding out his orgasm, his eyelids fluttered open and his smile stretched across his face in loving adoration. Like he hadn’t just raped his employee he’d lust after. He leaned forward and captured the broken boy’s lips with his. 

The scientist refused to react, but the beast didn’t seem to notice and if he did he didn’t care. The moment Maxwell removed his lips from Wilson and took out his length, Krampus took control again. Maxwell faded into the back of the creature’s mind still high on bliss of fucking Wilson. 

Krampus watched and felt everything that happened. He felt slightly disgusted for his body being used in such a way. Maxwell’s lust for Wilson had plagued his own mind and body. The craving he once felt now thankfully gone due to the event that took place. He scoffed at the puddle of come on the bed sheets which mixed in with Wilson’s blood turning a light pink. The amount of blood flowing from the boy was an alarming amount but one the creature felt no alarm for. 

“Maxwell’s lust for you has been temporarily sustained.” Krampus informed the imprisoned. He scoffed down at the nearly lifeless boy. “He will fight less for control of my body.”

Tears flowed down like an endless waterfall on Wilson’s cheeks. He was surprised he had anything less to shed. His body ached with an agony he couldn’t even describe. His body was lifeless, and he felt weak. Drained of all energy and strength. Like a leech sucking him of his blood. Or one of those creepy hooded creatures from Harry Potter that sucked out your soul. The scientist wanted to ignore the words directed at him. He just wanted this nightmare or his life to end. 

Krampus continued to stare down at the broken man. Seeing him so caused a stir of arousal of his own but he didn’t act. Instead he crossed his arms and licked his lips. “You don’t understand how long he has lusted for you, human. How he made me lust for you when I had no desire for it.” The creature smiled venomously. “However, I should thank you for catching his appeal. Had you not I wouldn’t have been able to persuade him to enter my body and regain control I lost. Had it not been his wish for you this fate would not have befell upon you.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Wilson snapped. “I wouldn’t have been raped if he hadn’t gone into your body!?”

“Oh, little human, you would’ve been raped either way. It just would be less painless, and you wouldn’t be bleeding to death as you are now.” The creature tilted his head to the side and smirked. “I wonder how he would’ve done it. He’s had such dark fantasies of you. There are many scenarios he has played in his head where he forces himself upon you.”

“Stop it! I don’t want to hear it!” Wilson cried. This made him feel completely worse. He didn’t know what other thoughts dwelled in that cruel mind.

The beast laughed. However, it was short lived when he heard sirens. The beast growled in frustration and irritation. 

“That idiot” he snarled. “Wasted what precious time we had to place his mark on you like some foul mutt!”

“Say pal, you promised me the boy. He was what I wanted.” Maxwell regained control to voice his reply. “I do enjoy the power your body feels. Your agenda wasn’t mine.”

There was a banging on the door. “Police! Open up!”

Krampus growled and gripped his face in anger. “No no no no!” The sound of loud whirling came from behind. The beast turned and saw a helicopter outside their window. “This isn’t how my return was supposed to be!” The beast growled as the banging increased. “Release the hostage.” His white eyes shifted to the figure bleeding on the bed. He narrowed his eyes. All anger suddenly directed at the dying scientist. “This is your fault!”

Wilson didn’t react. He just lied on the bed getting paler by the second. He only reacted when the beast grabbed him by the throat and held him up to meet his gaze. Wilson looked frightened. Like he’d just woken up from a nightmare only to realize it was reality.

“You seduced him! You knew about my plan from the very moment I was brought here!” The monster accused.

Wilson stared at him with a confused expression while gasping for air.

“Say pal, he did no such thing.” Maxwell replied. He gained control back and placed Wilson back on the bed allowing the boy to catch his breath. He walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his spare unused silken briefs. He returned to Wilson’s side and carefully slipped on the underwear, trying his best not to move him too much to stir pain. Of course, Wilson was full of agony. Just the smallest movements cause him to cry out. Maxwell looked down at the scientist apologetically. His desire for the boy had bestowed him in this state. “I never intended this. He needs to go to the hospital.”

“Fuck the hospital!” snarled Krampus.

Just then the door slammed open and the beast heard the police filing in. Krampus reacted; he yanked Wilson off the bed, chains breaking apart but remaining cuffed around his bleeding wrists. Wilson cried out as the beast held him by the waist body pressed into his giant one with a sharp nail against his windpipe. One move and his airway was punctured.

The SWAT team entered the penthouse. They searched the rich home, for any sign of the beast and hostage. They split up into groups and searched the area and froze when they saw the beast in the bedroom. They aimed their AR-15 at the monster but held their fire when they saw Wilson’s life at risk. Their gazes fell to Wilson’s body taking in the large bite marks and hickeys left upon his skin and then the blood leaking down his inner thighs, spilling on the royal purple carpet.

“Let the young man go.” The captain demanded.

The beast grinned menacingly. “You think I’m going to release the only thing keeping a bullet from my skull? Not a chance. Not like it would kill me.”

“Then release the boy if our guns won’t do anything.”

The beast chuckled. His grip on Wilson tightened. The hand on his waist rubbing circles into his bruised skin. “No, I don’t think so. He will stay with me.” The beast glanced over his shoulder at the helicopter sounding outside. He made sure not to be in its line of sight.

“Look monster-”

“Krampus! I am Krampus!! The Horned God of The Witches! Not just any monster!” He snarled.

“Alright, Alright, Krampus!” The captain held his hands up in a surrendering gesture when a pained squeak escaped from Wilson. “Look, the boy is bleeding out. We need to get him to a hospital. You must release him to us. We won’t shoot, I promise.”

Krampus scoffed. “As if your human promise means anything to me.” His hand around Wilson’s waist crawled up to brush through his damp hair. “No, no. I won’t release him to you—to any of you.” The monster glanced over at the glass door to the balcony where the helicopter lurked. He smiled with pure evil. His white soulless eyes falling to the dying boy in his grasp. The monster returned to smile at the SWAT team and added pressure to Wilson’s throat adding a gasp. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll pierce his throat.” he warned then nodded towards the helicopter. “Tell them to distance themselves too.”

The captain frowned but nodded. He wanted to put this situation to an end. The young scientist was bleeding out, looking closer to death by each second. He radioed the helicopter and told them to standby at a distance.

“I did as you asked.” Said the captain, a pleading expression on his face. Old eyes desperate for Wilson’s freedom.

However, Krampus kept the boy and inched towards the glass door. With his free hand he smashed his first into the glass door, shattering it into a million pieces then slowly edged onto the balcony.

“What are you going to do?” inquired the captain.

When Krampus reached the edge of the balcony, he lifted Wilson by his throat and hung him over the edge. Wilson rasped out a panicked scream when he looked down and saw his feet dangling over the city. He clawed and clung onto the beast’s hand for dear life.

“DON’T!!” The captain screeched. His men lunged forward but stopped when Krampus outstretched Wilson further away. “Please, Krampus, put the boy on the balcony floor! We surrender to your demands just don't let him go.”

Krampus released a loud menacing laugh. One the devil himself would laugh if he walked on earth. It chilled them all to the bone and rumbled the ground below. He looked back at the captain, sharp teeth showing with that malicious grin. 

He opened his hand and Wilson fell.

Time stopped the moment Krampus released Wilson to gravity. His golden-brown eyes widened in horror and realization. His body suddenly felt like osmium. His black raven hair flowing in front of his face as gravity reached up and pulled him down. He looked at Krampus smiling sadistically at him as he watched him drop. Wilson extended his uninjured arm towards him and cried, “Maxwell!” before time suddenly sped forward and he was a lot further down then he realized

The moment Wilson called out to him Maxwell regained control of the beast. He ignored the bullets blazing into his back choosing instead to stare in aghast. He gripped the edge of the balcony and jumped onto the edge. With eyes fixated on Wilson falling to his death; he dove off.

“What’re you doing!? You’re going to get us killed!!” Krampus screamed, fight back for control.

“Say pal, I’m getting you killed! I won’t be made a fool of by some creature frozen in ice.” His eyes still on Wilson. “I won’t let you destroy him.”

“You’re an idiot clouded by lust! You’ve killed me-killed us! All for some boy dying anyways!”

Maxwell narrowed his eyes. “Not if I can help it.”

He swam through the air. Down the sea of light pollution towards the boy. Like chasing the rabbit down the rabbit hole only this time if he didn’t Alice would die. As would he. Maxwell had always been a very selfish and self-centered man. Never would he sacrifice himself for another but the moment he heard Wilson call out for _him_ it changed everything and he didn’t understand it. All he knew was that he had to get to Wilson. 

He did manage to lose the boy a few times in the night’s shadows, but the city’s illumination helped guide him back when his eyes went astray. He continued swimming through the air, getting closer and closer to the boy losing conscious. He was finally within the boy’s reach. He stretched out his long red hand. He grabbed him once and lost hold then attempted two more times before he managed to firmly grip his wrist. He pulled Wilson forward into his chest and held him protectively. He wasn’t even sure if they’d both survive. Krampus’ body was strong and could withhold damage but a drop from the 30th floor was a game of chance. One he’d sacrifice Krampus’ body for poisoning his mind with his thoughts. For attaching Wilson to a fish line using him as bait to get control of his body again. 

The world below was growing closer. The little black dots became ants and then shaped into people then people with faces —horrified faces as they watched Maxwell and Wilson plummet towards their death. The streets and cars grew closer. Maxwell could see police cars below them and as they got closer, he made out Wagstaff and Charlie matching the same horrified expression as those around them. Maxwell tightened his hold on Wilson. He looked down at the face staring aghast at him. Terror in such beautiful eyes. It always turned him on but in this moment it did nothing but fuel the urge to save such a beautiful being. Maxwell pressed his lips against Wilson’s in a haste kiss.

“Forgive me, pal.” He murmured then he swung himself around so his back would shield Wilson from the fall.

The body of Krampus plummeted onto a police car.

Immediately, police and medical personnel responded. The police held their guns towards the beast while some bravely approached the mangled body. The horns of the beast broken off and bleeding over his face and back of head. His neck broken. His red body painted in a darker red as blood pooled out from underneath him. They noticed his huge broken arms with bones piercing through the flesh were wrapped around something, protectively holding it. They cautiously investigated and found Wilson in his embrace. He was bloodied and broken. Limbs in positions they shouldn’t be. EMTs were first to respond. They ran to the boy and carefully lifted his body onto a stretcher. They placed their fingers on his neck and stared at each other.

Wilson was alive.

* * *

A few weeks passed since Wilson survived the accident. It was all over the news. No one could believe anyone would survive a fall from 30 stories. He’d survived with broken ribs, one broken arm, a broken nose and two broken legs. His lower body was a mess. Krampus’ body indeed tore him literally in half. The doctors managed to stitch him back up. He had a few screws in his hips and thighs to keep them connected to mend back together. Both legs were in casts. It was safe to say he wouldn’t be walking any time soon. Other than a few minor and major scrapes and gashes, bruises, bite marks and hickeys; he was okay.

Physically anyways.

Mentality was he was a wreck. He was traumatized to say the least. He had been kidnapped, in a car crash, raped nearly to death then almost died from a 30-floor drop. He still couldn’t believe he was alive. The doctors said Krampus’ strong body shielded him from the major impact. Which meant the creature of folklore was dead to Wilson’s utter relief.

There was a knock at the door.

Wilson didn’t react until he heard the tap of expensive loafers. He glowered at the end of the bed. The sound of crinkling plastic adding to the anger.

“I told you to stop coming here.” Wilson said coldly.

Maxwell frowned as he stared at the injured scientist. Guilt and remorse on his features. A face he’d never worn before. The tall man was perfectly unscathed, wearing a purple pinstripe suit with a bouquet of roses in his gloved hold. 

Wilson glowered at the bed. “You should be dead. Dead from the fall and dead for what you did to me.”

He was correct. Maxwell should’ve been dead. However, Wagstaff had managed to withdraw Maxwell’s mind from Krampus’ corpse before the brain activity in the body perished and placed back in his body. Maxwell was completely unharmed. Like he’d been completely washed free from the crimes he committed. In fact, Wilson tried to sue him, but Maxwell won the case. His lawyer easily swayed the jury to believe Krampus was the one at fault and Maxwell was just another victim. Ever since then Maxwell had tried to appeal to Wilson. Sending him roses and balloons. When Wilson had them tossed out the man started coming to his room to personally deliver them.

“It is true Krampus used my lust to influence my actions.”

Wilson scoffed, still refusing to look at his rapist. “Playing the victim is a little low for you.” He met the man in the eye with hatred blazing like a wildfire in his brown eyes. “Krampus said it himself you’ve had fantasies of raping me. Do you deny it?”

Maxwell sighed. “No. It is true that I've had dark desires for you, but never would I have acted on them.”

“And yet you fucking did.” Wilson shook his head in disbelief. “So, what the fuck do you want from me, Maxwell?”

“Say pal, I want your forgiveness. What I did was wrong, and I acknowledge it.”

Wilson laughed humorlessly. “Would you still think that if you were in your actual body? Would you even be here trying to ‘apologize’? No, you wouldn’t. I’d probably be chained to your bed with you still raping me. You wouldn’t think for a moment about apologizing for doing it. I saw that look on your monstrous face after you raped me. You loved every fucking minute of my torment. You’ve got some fucking nerve coming in here with your roses and sad excuse of an apology. Do you think I should accept because you saved my life? Because you shielded my body using Krampus? I’d say it would be better if you let me fall to my death after you nearly fucked me to it. You’re not going to get anything from me, Maxwell. I will _never_ accept your apology.”

Maxwell glowered at the boy in the bed. He wasn’t used to being talked to like this. He opened his mouth to retort when a quiet voice cut him off.

“Mon Amour?”

Wilson and Maxwell turned to the door to see a timid looking young man peer into the door. He had a cute chubby-childish face. Big rosy cheeks and sad sapphire eyes filled with tears. His pale skin complimented his dark raven feathered hair. He wore a red turtleneck and black pants. He hadn’t even noticed the taller man nearly blocking Wilson from view. 

“Wes” Wilson gasped in disbelief.

He gasped and ran to Wilson’s bed side. He wrapped his arms around Wilson’s neck and began plastering him with kisses.

“Wilson, j'avais tellement peur quand j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé!” The boy spoke in french.

Tears fell from Wilson’s cheeks as the boy embraced him. He wrapped his good arm around the other. Maxwell’s presence fell from his mind and enveloped in the French man before him.

“Wes, what are you doing here? I thought you were touring Europe for your art?” Wilson asked the young man named Wes.

Wes cupped Wilson’s cheeks and answered. “Je devais venir quand j'ai entendu ce qui vous était arrivé. Je suis tellement désolé qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps pour arriver ici.” 

Wilson shook his head and smiled. Tears falling from his eyes. “You’re here. That’s all that matters.” Wilson pulled him in for a kiss.

Maxwell stared completely dumbfounded about the affair happening before him. He was completely disregarded, and he didn’t appreciate it at all. He glowered and attempted to put a stop to this affection causing his jealousy to stir when he felt someone grab his shoulder. The former beast glanced over and found Wagstaff was the one touching him.

“Mr. Carter, leave them be. I believe you’ve done enough to him.”

“Who is he?” Maxwell demanded.

Wagstaff glanced over at the two with adoration. “That’s Wes de Silencieux, Wilson’s fiancé.”

“_Fiancé??”_ Maxwell whirled back at the two completely baffled. “He never once mentioned he was dating anyone let alone_ engaged_!” Maxwell blinked at the sudden realization. “De Silencieux? As in the famous French painter?”

Wagstaff nodded. “He kept his love life to himself because of Wes’ fame. Wes wanted to protect Wilson’s identity, so they kept their relationship a secret. I was the only one who knew.”

It all made sense now that he thought back on it. Why Wilson told him he wasn’t his type and constantly rejected him. He never realized the boy could possibly be seeing anyone let alone engaged! That was probably why he wore those fingerless gloves. To hide the engagement ring. But be engaged to not just anyone but the famous French painter Wes de Silencieux! He had plenty of paintings from him hung on his very wall!

Maxwell turned and stared at the couple with heavy jealousy. It made him sick to his stomach to watch them coo over each other and watch the famous painter kiss over the healing markings he left. He wanted to break them apart and keep Wilson to himself. He almost acted on it when he noticed the love in Wilson’s eyes as he bore at the other. The man frowned. He had longed to one day see that very look when Wilson looked at him, but he never had the chance from the get-go. Even if he ever did it was went up in flames the moment he entered Krampus’ skin and forced himself upon Wilson. He’d forever look at him with hatred and he deserved it for the damage he’d done. He’d never gain Wilson’s forgiveness no matter what he did. There was no point to remain any longer. Maxwell turned to Wagstaff and placed his hand on his shoulder giving him a curt nod.

“I will pay for the damages in your laboratory as well as any other expenses.” Maxwell said to his former employee.

Wagstaff nodded.

“Let’s go, Charlie.” Maxwell said to his loyal assistant waiting outside the door. 

She nodded and followed Maxwell. 

Maxwell shoved the roses into the old man’s hold then shoved his hands into his pockets and made it for the door. He threw one last look at Wilson and said his silent goodbyes to the boy forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wes translation: 
> 
> "Wilson, j'avais tellement peur quand j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé!”: Wilson, I was so scared when I heard what happened!
> 
> “Je devais venir quand j'ai entendu ce qui vous était arrivé. Je suis tellement désolé qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps pour arriver ici.”: I had to come when I heard what had happened to you. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get here.


End file.
